Late Night Reading
by Mathew-Swift-Fiction
Summary: Ever had those nights, where you just couldn't sleep, no matter what? Johnny Test had one of those nights, and this is the story about one of them. A one-shot story. Johnny Test (C) Scott Fellows


Mathew-Swift-Fiction presents...

**Late Night Reading**

A Johnny Test One-Shot Story

* * *

It was late at night, as Johnny turned underneath his bedsheets. He's been having trouble sleeping, forcing his eyes shut and trying not to make a sound. Groaning of frustration, he sat up in his bed, and looks over to his alarm clock, showing the time with a green glow.

It was only a quarter after one in the morning, and Johnny groaned even more. He looked over his mattress to see his dog, Dukey, snoozing (and farting) peacefully. He always thought that staying up super late would be a lot of fun, but now, he could plainly see. It sucks. Hard.

'How am I supposed to get to sleep?' Johnny thought to himself. He looked around his room to find what he can use. Hopping out of bed, the flaming headed boy searched around his room, but did so quietly. He didn't want to bother Dukey. As he searched his usually messy room, he began digging around the piles of toys, video games, gadgets he would steal from his sisters' lab, etcetera. After what felt like a few minutes of searching, unlike his room, it was clean of anything sleepworthy.

"Maybe a glass of milk might help me sleep." Johnny whispered to himself, as he headed to his door and opened it. Rubbing his eyes, he quietly headed down the stairs, but stopped as he sees something unusual. A light from the living room, and a shadow on the floor. Fearing that there might be a burglar, Johnny quickly pulls out a futuristic-looking ray gun, and held it out in front of him. He began tiptoeing down the staircase, his hands shaking, and his back against the wall. Then, he jumped out into the open, pointing his gun into the living room, letting out a war cry.

"HIYAHHHH!" He screamed, hopping from the last stair into the living room. Suddenly, his ears were filled with another scream of terror, but more feminine. Curious, he opens his eyes to recognize his older sister, Mary, in her crescent moon pajamas, clutching her chest, her eyes shot up in shock. Johnny lowered his gun and raised an eyebrow.

"Mary?" He asked, flabbergasted. "What are you doing down here?"

"Johnny?!" His eldest sister gave him a glare, growling at him. "Don't ever do that! And with our Stun Blaster, no less!"

"Hey, I thought there was a burglar, okay?" retorted Johnny.

"Johnny, we have an advanced security system, built with stun lasers and an emergency self-defense mechanism." Mary crossed her arms. "What could make you think burglars could ever break in here?"

"Hmm, good point." Johnny pondered. But he remembered his question from earlier. "Wait, what are you doing down here, anyway?" He looked around the living room to see that their lamp was the only light in the room, and a book on the coffee table.

"Just reading." Mary answered simply.

"But why at one in the morning?" asked Johnny. "You know Mom and Dad don't like it, if you stay up late. Especially Dad."

"I know, but this is the only time of day where things are truly peaceful. You and Dukey are always causing havoc, Susan is always making inventions, and Dad is always yelling about something different." Mary sat down on the sofa, picking up her book, and flipping to where she was. "No offense, but I just want to have some time to myself."

"Oooookay, but why not just do it, in your bedroom, like all other annoying sisters?"

"You think I'm annoying? Try listening to Susan snore, every night. It's like sleeping next to a warthog." Johnny and Mary began laughing at the thought of that.

"She does?" Johnny asked, thought fits of laughter.

"Totally." Mary nodded, giggling. "Hey, Johnny?"

"What?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I can't sleep, so I was just gonna get a glass of milk." Johnny headed into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass. "Want one, sis?"

"I'll pass, but thanks." Mary smiled, as she returned to her book. Johnny chugged his milk and places the cup on the table, as he looks at his genius sister, reading. Johnny leans towards her, reading the cover, beneath Mary's turquoise painted nails.

"The Princess Bride?" Johnny read aloud, causing Mary to look towards him, nodding.

"Yep. It's a classic." She replied.

"Didn't they make a movie about it?" asked her curious little brother.

"Yeah, but I just prefer to read it, rather than watch it. It has more detail, more character development, and it gives the reader more freedom to imagine what the world would be like."

"Laaaaaaame!" Johnny rolled his eyes, laying his head on the opposite armrest.

"Johnny, not every form of entertainment comes with a screen and controller, you know. There are millions of famous people, known for their literature works alone. J.K Rowling, C.S Lewis…"

"Here's another one." Johnny suggested. "I.M Bored! I don't think the milk is helping, at all." Johnny turned around on the couch, trying to sleep, leaving Mary to continue reading.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed, and Johnny didn't have much luck. He tried counting sheep, but that was a bust. Staring at the ceiling? Definitely not. Keeping his eyes shut? Zilch. Mary looked towards the struggling eleven-year old.

"You doing okay, little brother?" She asked, feeling a tad sorry for him.

"Nope. Still can't sleep." Johnny replied, in a deadpanned response. "What time is it?"

"It's about 1:25 in the morning." Mary checked her phone.

"Uuuuuuuugh!" moaned Johnny. Mary thought for a minute, and got an idea.

"Hmmm, how about I read the book to you?" She suggested, causing Johnny to turn and lift an eyebrow.

"Say whaaa?" said Johnny.

"Kinda like how I used to read you bedtime stories, when you were a baby." smiled Mary. "Let's try that."

"Sis, no offense, but that's baby stuff. I am no baby, Mary!" Johnny crossed his arms and turns away from her.

"Too bad. If you were, you'd be sleeping like one by now." Mary giggled at her comeback, as Johnny gave her another glare.

"Uggggh, fine." Johnny sat up, and leaned back on the armrest. "But if anyone asks, I'll deny it."

"Hehe, alright." Mary beamed to her brother, as she walked to the bookshelf. "Hmmm," she pondered, placing a finger on her chin, looking at the limited selection of books. She scans her eyes, across the shelf, until she finally finds a book worth reading. "Ah, here we go."

"You find something?" Johnny raises an eyebrow.

"Yep." Mary pulls out a dusty book, with a brown-leathery cover. "This is one I think you'll enjoy." Johnny began to get excited.

"Does it have robots?" He stood up on the couch. "Monsters? Cool secret agents that save the world?" He gestured his hands into finger-guns.

"Uhh, no." Mary shook her head. "But it does have detectives, villains and solving mysteries. Behold, the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes!" She walked back to the sofa, where Johnny was upside down, his flaming head of hair scraping the carpet.

"I'll take anything at this point." Johnny surrendered. "Just get me to sleep, dorky sister."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Mary rolled her eyes at her brother, as she turned the pages to the first story of the novel. "Here we go, _A Scandal in Bohemia._"

* * *

"_...And that was how a great scandal threatened to affect the kingdom of Bohemia,_" Mary Test read aloud, as she began to yawn. "_...and how the best plans of Mr. Sherlock Holmes were beaten by…_ Johnny?" She heard the sound of light snoring, as she looked towards Johnny, who was sleeping on the armrest, peacefully. Smiling at her solution, she closes the book and places it back on the shelf. She wrapped her arms around the snoozing pre-teen and lifted him on her back. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

"Ugh, for a little brother, you sure put on some weight." Mary struggled, carrying him up the stairs and headed to his bedroom. Reaching the bed, Mary sets Johnny down on it, not even phasing him. Then, she picked up the blanket on the floor and carefully tucked him in. Johnny began turning in his sleep, but nestled in the comfort of his pillow, dreaming away. Mary headed to the door, knowing her sisterly duty is done for the night.

"Good night, little brother." Mary beamed, before heading to bed herself.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Leave a fave, follow or review if you wish! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
